


The Prophecy...

by Misha_Gave_Me_Wings



Series: Saving heaven [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Angel Powers, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Heaven & Hell, Hormonal Dean, M/M, Mpreg, Overprotective, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 16:31:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11718180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misha_Gave_Me_Wings/pseuds/Misha_Gave_Me_Wings
Summary: Gabriel lets slip about the sex of the babies and also the nature of the Prophecy.





	The Prophecy...

**Author's Note:**

> If you have not read, the start of this series it won't make sense.  
> I do not own Supernatural x

Castiel had been called to heaven. Dean had been feeling under the weather, and the angel did not want to go. Gabriel had told his little brother that he would look after Dean. If anything happened, he would call for him. The older angel knew that their father was monitoring things down on earth and would not let anything untoward happen. Castiel had not been convinced because of Deans kidnapping but like Gabriel said who would attack an Archangel?

 

“You go Cas. I will see you soon angel.” The older hunter tried to assuage his mate.

 

“It sounds like you want to get rid of me.” Grumped the angel, folding his arms.

 

When he saw Deans face fall, he knelt down by the couch. “Hey, I won’t be long, and I will bring that pie you like.” The angel cooed as he stroked Dean soft brown hair. Also placing a sweet kiss on his mate’s forehead. “Ignore my mood baby it’s not you, I just like to be around, just now.”

 

“I no Cas, don’t worry. I get your more overprotective while I’m pregnant.”

 

“I do baby boy, that’s the thing. And yes my angel issues get worse when I see my mate carrying our children. Well, I best get this over with. I may be a while, heaven moves on a different time frame to earth. What may seem like an hour to me, could be five hours to you.”

 

“Ok, Cas we promise to call if anything happens.”

 

“You promise?” Castiel whispered, looking into emerald green eyes.

 

“Always Angel,” Dean smirked and pulled the angel in for a scorching kiss.

 

Castiel clung on to his mate and smiled. The angel's smiles were rare but not for Dean, never for his mate. The younger angel turned to face his brother.

 

“I’m trusting you brother.” The angel levelled a glare at the Archangel.

 

Gabriel grinned at the little angel. “I know brother; I am well aware. If a hair is harmed on Dean’s head, I will be in for a smiting.”

 

Castiel huffed. “Well Dean can look after himself; I’m sure.” Castiel turned soft blue eyes at his mate. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too.” The angel nodded and flew away.

 

“Right let’s get you all fed and put down for a nap.”

 

“Gabe.” Moaned Dean who was trying to get back up off the easy chair. “You promised to tell me the story of the prophecy.”

 

“I will, eat, nap and then the story.”

 

Dean rolled his eyes knowing how stubborn his friend could be. “Okay long as you keep your promise.”

 

“I always keep my promise's Dean-o. Now, what do you want for lunch?”

 

“Tom-“

 

“Tomato rice soup and cheese toasties got it.” Laughed the older angel shaking his head.

 

“Hey don’t make fun of my food.” Grumbled Dean, rubbing his distended belly.

 

The older angel sing-songed in a playful tone. “You also want a banana that’s not green but not black and half an orange.”

 

Dean huffed but had a twinkle in his jade green eyes. “Yeah, please.”

 

“I would do anything for my niece and nephews, Dean." Gabriel turned and realised his terrible mistake. "Whoops”

 

“What did you say, Gabe?” Dean was shocked. Did the angel just say... No, could he?

 

Gabriel tried his best to backpedal. “Erm, I mean the babies. I want to look after the babies.”

 

“You just told me the sex of the babies; how could you Gabe?” Dean’s eyes watered, and he sat back down and cried.

 

“Hey,” Shouted Sam and Charlie running through to the war room. “Can you tell me why my brothers crying and wet?" Sam came over to rock Dean who was sobbing his heart out.

 

“I’m sorry Sammy, I’m sorry, just stupid hormones.” Trying to get himself back under control.

 

“Let’s get you cleaned up honey,” Charlie said kindly, to her brother.

 

“Oh, Chuck this is so embarrassing.” The hunter rubbed at his eyes making them red.

 

“Why are you so upset honey?” Enquired Charlie, wanting to know the reason why.

 

Dean pointed a shaky finger towards Gabriel. “He told me the sex of the babies.”

 

“You did what?” Yelled Sam, not at all impressed with his boyfriend. “Gabe, how could you?”

 

“I’m sorry, it slipped out.” The Archangel was mortified he had upset his best friend.

 

“Well, you’re in big trouble with Cas.” Shouted Sam, looking at his poor brother on the floor. There was suddenly a big bang and crash of thunder overhead.

 

“And dad it would seem.” Sighed the older angel.

 

“Let’s get you sorted Dean.” Commented Sam not wanting Dean to be sat any longer on the floor in wet pants.

 

“No not you Sammy, please.” The green-eyed man begged his little brother.

 

“Okay. Charlie, can you go help him? I will clean up.”

 

“Sure, come on Dean. And you.” The redhead pointed to the angel. “We will have words. Make sure he’s got lunch by the time he’s back.”

 

“Sure red don’t worry I will.” Mumbled Gabriel sadly.

 

Dean felt sorry for his friend, but he needed to get out of these wet clothes. He felt better once he was showered and in clean sweats and a hoodie. Dean walked back into the war room and sat at the table. Gabriel put down the food next to his friend, but Dean grabbed his sleeve.

 

“I’m sorry Gabe I did not mean to cry like that. It-it will be great knowing I can pick names and buy clothes and toys now.

 

Gabriel looked at Dean. “You are sweet but no, I made a stupid mistake, and you had every right to want to wait. I messed that up for you. I’m so sorry about that. Don’t you ever apologise for things you can’t help.”

 

Dean nodded “Okay Gabe.” The older hunter ate his food-loving what Gabriel had made him.

 

“So, will you tell me now?” Dean begged, Gabriel.

 

“No, mister you need sleep. Now get to bed.” Dean grumbled, but he went to his room and slept.

 

When he awoke hours later, Castiel was still not back. The older hunter yawned and stretched out. Now he was going to get the full story from the angel. Gabriel saw Dean come into the library and he put a drink of orange juice and snacks before him.

 

“Yes, I know what you want. I will give it to you.” The older angel winked. “But first I want to show you this.” The angel pulled a scroll out and showed it to Dean. It was yellow with age, and the top and bottom were made out of wood. It smelt musty. There was intricate writing woven into the script in Enochian but what caught Dean’s eye was the bright and vibrant picture of an angel saving a man from hell.

 

The angel looked a lot like Castiel. The same vivid blue eyes. The picture made it look like they glowed in the oppressive darkness. The angel wore robes of purple like Castiel's core grace, and his wings were white, but the tips had started to turn black. The man on the floor had dull green eyes; he was reaching towards the angel, his arm stretched out. Although he had a body, the black ink of the dark wound around him, he had chains around his arms and legs. The man wore a loincloth and little else, he was gaunt and looked like death itself.

 

Dean turned to Gabriel a sudden thought struck him. “Castiel’s wings were white. I made my angel's wings turn black?” Dean gasps out loud shocked by the fact.

 

“Dean-o he flew into the depth of hell. Look, Cassie was told to rescue you, but we realised that you were too far in, to get out safely. Cassie was told to turn back, but he kept going. Cassie was going to get your soul and rescue you from that place or die trying. The strange thing was, no one stopped him, all who tried died, it was like he was a supernova and all monsters died in his path. You were his guiding light, he saw you, and kept his eyes locked on your soul.”

 

“Cas said he fell in love with me the minute he saw me in hell. How could he when I was like that?” Dean shook his head, not daring to voice anything else in case it got back to his mate.

 

“Dean he fell in love with your soul, the brightest of all father’s creations. Without you, he would have been lost, and you would not have been saved without him.”

 

Gabriel could see how affected Dean was, but carried on with the story. "Dad went into hiding, he abandoned us, but I knew he was around. Why would he keep bringing you, Sam and Cassie back? No one else had that power. Anyway, what Sam did was kick-start a false apocalypse. It was too early, and dad needed to stop it. So, he sent team free will into doing his dirty work. Now, only the four archangels and dad knew about the second prophecy that could supersede the big apocalypse."

 

"We put it to one side and did not take much notice, it was set in stone, but when it would come true, we had no idea. Then a little angel name Castiel came into creation asking questions that were never asked before. I took him under my wing; so, to speak. I hated to leave him, but I left nevertheless. Cassie became one of them, a foot soldier, like a robot. The rebel angel would always save you, Dean. It was written in the stars so long ago even dad, had forgotten. I will read it to you.”

 

 

**The rebel angel will find his mate.**

**Hunter who’s life will begin in the fire.**

**Their children will close heaven and hells gate.**

**Save us all from burning in hells harsh pits.**

**A new era will be born among the stars.**

 

 

“How do you know that’s Cas and me?” Stuttered Dean who did not want to acknowledge the words. “It could be anyone.”

 

“No, it’s you, Dean. That’s why dads protecting them babies of yours. Nephilim were outlawed a long time ago because the world could not appreciate things that are different.”

 

“I thought they were big as mountains and were wicked."

 

“No, back in the day people did not grow any taller them my vessel. Nephilim was about Sam’s size or a little taller. That’s where the word giant came from. Like anyone, there can be evil and good inside them. The Nephilim were special, but humans mistreated them, and dad would not take that. He took the good ones back to heaven and the bad once burnt in Sodom and Gomorrah."

 

Gabriel stopped and looked at the hunters face. Needed Dean to believe him; it was him and Cassie, he had to get him to see it.

 

“Castiel’s the rebel angel; you lost your mom to fire. Michael himself tried to interfere because he knew who you were. He did not want Cassie finding you, but fait, she’s a funny lady. She won’t have her work be undone by anyone.”

 

“What does it mean my children will close the gates of heaven and hell? We tried that before and looked what happened.” Dean was shaking not liking the sound of this. _‘Would he have to give one of the babies up?’_

 

“One of your children will reign over heaven, and the doors will close and so will hells. Only those who have permission will be able to get out. You know already the right name for your baby, Dean, you have seen this. I can feel your dreams.”

 

“Yeah, I dreamt the name of the baby. I just thought it was strange. The first baby will be a boy, and I will call him Ryan.”

 

“Ryan, he who opens the gates of heaven.” The Archangel smiled. “Great name for our saviour.”

 

Dean nodded in understanding. “I feel like Mary.” The hunter burst out in giggles. “Like you have brought me a message.”

 

“Maybe I have Dean-o." The angel wiggled his eyebrows. "You need to talk with Cassie about all this; he won’t know, he’s too far down the ranks.”

 

“We will talk. I just don’t know how I will cope with my child being taken away.” Dean looked down at his belly sadly not sure what to do.

 

“It won't be until they are grown, and then they can come and go as they please. You won’t lose them; I promise you that. I know I’m full of jokes and tricks, but I won’t let anything happen to my family, not again.”

 

“You’re a good friend Gabe, and I’m glad these babies have you for an uncle.”

 

The angel just hugged his friend. “Thank you, Dean, I never had a place in the world. But you gave me one.”

 

Dean nodded and tried not to cry again. “Why don’t we go look at the nursery. See what Uncle Gabe can do for us? Hey, babies.” The younger man rubbed his belly and held his hand out for his friend.

 

“I would like that.” The older angel’s whiskey coloured eyes lit up. “I have so many ideas.”

 

The angel jumped around getting excited, and Dean called Sam and Charlie. They did not abolish the angel seeing how happy Dean was. They talked about the nursery how they could expand it. How the walls would be painted and what they would need. Dean just grinned at his family glad they were together at last. Prophecy or not they could get through anything as long as they had each other.


End file.
